Yiheyeh Beseder It'll be Okay
by jatetilltheend
Summary: Set after House left Mayfield. Spoilers for season 6th! rated T, may turn into M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Set after House was being released from Mayfield. Spoilers for season 6. House is already living with Wilson.

House was in the kitchen while Wilson was situated on the couch watching some TV, drinking beer.

'I'd never say you'd be the ne cooking while I was drinking in front of TV' Wilson shouted in his direction.

'A lot can change in a year' House screamed back while making a risotto.

'Says the one, who used to say that people don't change' Wilson said slowly going into the kitchen shuffling. He was in an old robe, his hair messy because of the late hour.

'I said p-e-o-p-l-e don't change, not things, situations' House tasted his Risotto.

'Right, yet you've changed, so when are you going to fix your things with Cuddy? It's been two weeks since you're here and you hardly spoke to her' Wilson became more serious.

"I…am not ready, Wilson' he said sadly.

James patted him on the shoulder and went back to the living room ' Keep cooking, you're good at it' he said.

House added some oil to the frying pan and the room was filled with great scent of risotto.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

'I'll get it' Wilson said with his mouth full, some of the rice falling out of his mouth.

'Ooh, I love boys time' House smiled at him.

"haha, yea. Could live like that forever, especially when you're cooking' Wilson finally made it to the door, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve he opened the door.

Behind the door stood Lisa Cuddy. She was a little bit nervous, her arms by her sides. She looked up at Wilson and he knew exactly what she wanted.

'I'll leave the two of you alone' Wilson said, letting Lisa in.

'Thanks' she mouthed and soon they were left alone. She gently sit on the sofa next to him. He looked at his plate and continued eating.

'You want some Risotto? There's still a little bit left'

'Yea, thanks' She said smiling shyly at him.

House limped to the kitchen and brought her a plate.

'Here' he put a plate before her. And She nodded.

'I'll walk the dog, don't worry, he hasn't peed in aaaaaaaaaages, or you know what? I'll visit Cameron and Chase, yes, they love Hector' Wilson said nervously, wanting to leave the 'couple' alone so they could talk everything through.

'yeah, Wilson. Nice try to get us into bed you sneaky little… just be back soon' House said

'I'll miss you' he winked at him.

'Okay, that was. Weird' Wilson looked suspiciously at him.

'Just go!' House screamed.

They heard a slam of the door and the silence filled the room.

'So, you cook now, huh?' Lisa asked while eating.

'Trying out some new things. I also learn French' House said not looking at her.

'It's nice you know… and delicious'

'Thanks' he said bluntly.

'So' she shrugged 'How was in Mayfield?' she looked seriously at him.

'Crazy' he laughed sadly 'I'm glad I'm out' he looked sincerely at her.

She smiled sadly at him. Wanting to take him in her arms and somehow comfort him. But it wasn't their style. He'd laugh at her or not? She doesn't really know how he is after Mayfield. He seems to be more… human. So she put her hand above his, and took it. He didn't flinch nor move. The sadness behind his eyes really moving her.

'What's wrong?' she asked, not letting him go.

'Nothing. I'd just like to get my life back. I like the new stuff I am doing but I miss my old life, job and surprisingly people'

'I'm really working hard to get you back and you know it'

'yeah, thanks Lisa' he stared at his plate.

Cuddy knew something was bothering him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey… I'm kind of back! ****I'm soooooooo sorry it took me so long!!! I'm a sucker for updates and I had total writer's block. I tried to push this story a little bit. So tell me what you think and (hopefully) enjoy!!! : )**

**Btw, how did you enjoy the new episode? I must say that besides the H/FP interaction I loved the episode, especially his interactions with others, and the whole ending, since the talent show was sooooo funny 3 loved it!!!**

She finally realized he wanted do take the plate so she let go of his hand. Taking a cup of tea in her hands and pulling her legs up. They sat in silence both wondering about future, suddenly Lisa mumbled

'I..know what you hallucinated…' and she looked into his eyes, not knowing what to expect. She saw the look in his eyes change dramatically, from the sad ones to the ashamed ones, as he looked away for a second and anger when he finally looked at her.

'You just had to say it, right?!' He snapped ' Do you always have to ruin everything?'

'Hou-… Greg, there's nothing wrong with it! It wasn't you! It was your brain! Everybody has some weird dreams' She squeezed his hand.

'It wasn't a dream Cuddy… this was what I want…' He looked her sincerely in the eyes and took his hand out of her grasp.

Cuddy wasn't sure if he did use the past tense, but before she could ask him he asked her to leave.

'Just go, please'

'no' she answered firmly.

He stood abruptly and rushed to his room. Cuddy didn't bother to follow him, knowing it would do no good as well as the fact that he was hoping by the time he'll come out, she'd be gone. But her perverse mind told her to stay and that's what she did. She made her way to his kitchen to make herself some tea.

Cuddy laid on the couch and soon drifted off to sleep. Her tea becoming completely cold. After almost an hour House silently crept out of the room, seeing Lisa on the couch make him sigh deeply and slouch to the kitchen. He made two teas, knowing the talk is inevitable. He sat by her for a few minutes and the gently, by placing his hand on her arm, he woke her up.

'I asked you to go' He tried to talk in a harsh voice, but couldn't help but smile a little

'I… made you a fresh tea, your old one was cold' he handed her a cup.

'Thank you' she said gratefully.

They sat in silence, their sides sometimes gently brushing each others.

'You're more silent now' she pointed

'But I'm happy' he flashed a mile 'no longer miserable'.

Cuddy watched him smile, and couldn't help but smile as well. It was so unusual to her that he was smiling.

'I… Cuddy I have to tell you something… at the asylum… I met this girl…'

Cuddy sucked in a breath

'I… we… slept together, well actually not _slept. _We…'

'I get it' she looked away. So that's what was bothering him.

House could see the tears slowly building in her eyes.

'I was with someone as well you know' she turned to him again and grasping his hand, as if afraid he'd run again.

'Guess we're even' he smirked.

'I believe' she looked down 'you know… I think I'll go now, work… ah… you know, you could come to the hospital if you want to. You're still great doctor you can help your team'

'I'll see' he walked her to the door

'See you're coping without your cane'

He nodded, she reached for the handle but turned to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

'Welcome back' she whispered.

House was a little bit shocked by her quick movement, but not at her actions, hell if she haven't done that, he would. He hugged her back, as they stood embraced. Lisa had tears in her eyes, but didn't let them fly. She clung to him as they stood embraced. House kissed her head as they let go. Still standing close to each other the looked in each others eyes. Suddenly House felt something wooden on his back. He really wished it was Cuddy pushing him onto the door, but as he soon acknowledged after quick blackout it was Wilson shouting vigorously while entering apartment

'I better have you two in bed right no-, shit! House! I'm sorry' he apologized as he noticed House massaging the place where the door hit him.

'Are you ok?' he asked concerned

'I'll live' he said.

Lisa looked at him concerned, but he nodded that he's ok.

'I'll better go now, Goodnight'

'See you tomorrow' House shouted after her as she waved from the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok… I felt this fic getting a little bit too OOC. So this is the last chapter. As always I hope you'll enjoy :)_

_Love._

'So?" Wilson began.

'So? What?' House sighed walking to the sofa.

'You talked?' He asked curiously ' because wandering around the city for 5 hours is quite of sacrifice, you know'

'Yea… thanks for that, we… cleared a few things'

'So are you together?' Wilson shrieked like a fangirl.

'Jeeez, Wilson, you're worse than nurses in our hospital… wait.. you are still an oncologist, right?!' he added trying to act serious.

'So?'

'To many so's today Wilson. I'll try to make it clear: we are not together, but we will be, eventually' he added with a smile.

'Good'

'Great'

"Goodnight House'

'Night Wilson'

And with that Wilson went to wash himself grinning like an idiot and thinking about the victims of House and Cuddy's love fights.

'The hospital will be burnt alive' he chuckled at the thought and stepped into the shower and began to hum his favorite songs using showerhead as a microphone.

Meanwhile House went to his room, changed into pyjamas, wondering if he should by a dictaphone to be able to sabotage Wilson if needed. He was only in his pants when he heard his phone ringing.

'Yeah?' he answered putting on his t-shirt

'Hey…I'm just, calling to ask…do you want to come over for breakfast tomorrow?'

He smiled hearing her

'Now… that's getting a little bit cheesy' he smirked and heard her hold her breath ' but sure, yeah, why not' she let out a breath and smiled. He put down his phone and walked to the living room when he met Wilson.

'You know that water from the shower isn't loud enough to jam you, right?

'An you sing while you pee, so?'

'ooooh you sneaky little..' House laughed.

They both went to beds and lied for some time not being able to fall asleep. House thinking about the change in his life, while Wilson, well, he as well was thinking about House's change, but although he was really happy for his friend he couldn't believe Greg could change THAT much. There must be something more to it, but he'll try to figure it out the next day. He shifted and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The morning welcomed Wilson to alarming silence. He dragged himself to House's bedroom only to find it empty. He checked the bathroom as well as the kitchen – empty. He quickly reached for the phone and dialed Cuddy's number.

'Cuddy! House's gone!'He shouted to the phone. He heard a short silence on the other side, before he heard her cover the phone with her hand and screaming

'HOUSE! '

'Don't worry Wilson, he's fine, and before you ask he's over for breakfast, if you want to come better hurry, he's made delicious sandwiches.'

'You're using him' Wilson joked

'You bet' Cuddy chuckled on the other side

'Enjoy your morning' Wilson ended his call.

Just as Cuddy finished talking House limped over to her

''.?' She mumbled between kisses that House's be planting all over her lips and neck, not being able to be mad at him at that moment.

'He'd be suspicious' House smiled.

'Riiight' she laughed 'Like he's not now'

*Flashback*

Cuddy put on her robe as she heard a doorbell.

'Hi' She said shyly

'Hey' he eyed her smirking when he noticed she had very little under the robe.

'C'mon in' she invited him and went to the kitchen 'What do you want to eat?' She asked

'I'll make it, unless you want to help' he offered

'sure' she rolled up her sleeves.

After making the breakfast both of them sat by the table.

'wait' House said and quickly limped out of the room. When he got back, Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. He changed into his pyjamas and he put on a robe.

'What?' he chuckled

'This is just to cute. You're really a different person' she invited him to the table

'Take it or leave it'

'Definitively taking it' she laughed and bit her sandwich. They ate slowly, chewing every bite, House talking about Mayfield, crazy situations, and how he 'got broken', their legs "accidentally" brushing each others making a wave of heat pass through both of their bodies. A pleasurable tension building between them.

When they finished Lisa put the dishes into the washer and joined Greg sitting on the couch and insecurely snuggled into him, he encouraged her by putting a hand on her hips.

'You know you have to go to work within 50 minutes and you're not even dressed'

'An surprisingly it's you who's saying that' She looked him in the eye, her eyes slowly drifting to his lips and back to his blue, piercing eyes. He looked at her questioningly, hoping she'd make the next move.

She placed her hand on his chest, and painfully slowly brought her lips to his, they touched gently and lingered without movement. He gently licked her bottom lip and parted them, starting to kiss her a little bit more passionately, he brought his hand to her face as she lied on him. His other hand supporting them. The kiss was broken for a few seconds to regain the air, and soon their lips collided again.

Their makeout session continued as they heard the phone ringing

'Wait..I'll gwet it' she mumbled into his mouth.

'It's Wilson' she told him when she noticed the number.

House left the room and went to the bathroom. Soon he heard her shout his name.

*end flashback*

'So, are we going?' He nodded to the door.

'Yeah, sure' She put on her coat and took the keys.

After closing the door, she felt his fingers interwine with hers. They walked hand in hand to their future. Together.

THE END


End file.
